A Birthday with Care
by Mizu-chii42
Summary: Canada's birthday is always forgotten, so I made this just for Canada's birthday!


**A birthday with care**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia~ **

**Mizu-chii42 says: uh… Why did I post this again… oh yeah! It's July 1st… so… uh… *Whispers to background* who are you again?**

**Invisible person: I'm Canada!**

**Mizu-chii42: uh… wh- oh yeah! Canada! happy birthday!**

**Prussia: kesesesese~ Birdie~ Even the Writer forgot you!**

**Mizu-chii42: Then why did I type this story? oh and, get back in the story Albino, or I'll start calling you- *Muffled by Prussia***

**Prussia: I get it. you don't want me here. Unawesome…**

***Canada chuckles in background***

**Mizu-chii42: I…typed this all in one day… That's… a-a new recored for me! *Baffled* It's short… so maybe that's why...**

**Story - START!**

I walked passed everyone- again, on my way to the meeting room. I was tried and I haven't really been all that well lately. I looked at the calendar in the meeting room and paled. July 1st.

Normally this would have been a wonderful day for me, but my twin brother, America over powers my birthday with his, and won't be quiet long enough for me to tell him. This would be another birthday for me- alone and by my self. I know how Russia feels when no one but his sisters wish him happy birthday on December 30. I have tried to give the man a gift, but Belarus found it and tore it apart and burnt the gift. At least Russia has his sisters on his birthday.

Father France and Father England, more like a Mother then a Father, don't notice me, America forgets I here, and People mistake me for America and I can't stand it! I am tired of being called America and getting beat up for it!

_I.._

_Just…_

_Want someone to notice me… _

_Just once, someone to SEE me and notice that. hey, I'm NOT America!_

I walked out of the meeting room, nothing was getting down and stared to walk down the halls to the garden. I wanted to bring Kuma…Kuma….Kuma…Kuma…Kumashiki with me, but he always wants food and people like to question why there is a walking bear and why it's floating. Geez, It's kinda easy! I'm holding Kumakachi!

I walked into the garden and sit on the grass near a big tree, and start to doze off. The sunlight was so warm, and it was a little breezy, but it only made the day that much nicer. Wind chimes were played by the hands of the wind and I didn't have Kumakora to worry about. Just a nice day, minus the fact that now someone else want to sit where I am, and of all people, It's Prussia. The one person who I happen to like. He see's me on some days, but I wonder if he see's me as America. I start to get up to move so Prussia can sit-down but he places a hand on my shoulder and forces me to sit back down.

"Birdie, Don't run off. I have something to give you!" Prussia gave his normal laugh and I REALLY didn't want to know what he was going to give me. I just hope it's not England's food… That's another story for later.

Prussia held out a wrapped box and said three words I thought I was never going to hear. "Happy birthday Canada!" Prussia smiled a normal smile, not his annoying one that seems to get even on Germany's nerves.

I took the box and whispered a "Thank you" while blushing. I held the box a little, thinking that maybe I had fallen asleep. I slowly opened a box and saw a hockey puck, one that was signed by Wayne Gretzky*, real Canadian maple syrup and a new pancake mixer. (My old one broke when I got mad at America for saying that Canadian maple syrup tastes worse then American maple syrup*)

I looked back at Prussia, amazed to see him blushing- It's kinda hard to hide the fact your blushing when your all white and an Albino.

"Thank you Prussia!" I smile at him. "Your the first person to ever remember my birthday!" I get a startled gasp from Prussia, I guess he didn't know,

"was?" Prussia stared at me. "You don't mind if I fall asleep with you too… do you?" Prussia looked at the ground and didn't even wait for my answer. He sat down next to me, leaned against the tree and fell asleep holding my hand.

I giggled a little at the sight of a sleeping Prussian. It was kinda cute. I placed my head on Prussia's shoulder and started at the sky a little while before I fell into a sleep world with Prussia next to me.

This day had gone from bad, to now a happy moment, I'll never forget. What's better- when we work up, we were still holding hands.

**Story - END!**

*** Wayne Gretzky is a famous Canadian hockey player.**

*** I happen to like REAL Canadian maple syrup compared to American maple syrup~**

**I typed this in under 2 hours… Please don't so mean. I wanted to get this done for Canada's birthday~ Happy birthday yet again Canada! Don't let Cuba see you**


End file.
